


Scuse Lussuriosi

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Series: Regardez-moi [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hinami standing up for Tsukiyama, KaneTsuki - Freeform, Kaneki apologizing, M/M, Shuu protecting Hinami, big bro Shuu, bottom Shuu, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After protecting Hinami, Tsukiyama wasn't expecting to be scolded. But he surely wasn't expecting to get an apology by the late hours either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuse Lussuriosi

Opening the door of the coffee shop for them, Tsukiyama allowed the young girl to walk in first as the true gentleman he was before stepping in, the calming atmosphere being welcome to both of them.

“It really is nice in here, Tsukiyama-san.” Hinami commented softly, smiling up in gratitude at the man as he helped her take her jacket off.

“Ah, oui, I’m glad you liked it, mademoiselle. I have never been here myself, but I’ve heard their coffee is great.” He removed his own dark pea coat afterwards, hanging both pieces over his forearm, leading the girl to an empty table by the window.

Tsukiyama pulled a chair out for Hinami, pushing it back after she sat down and moving around to sit in front of her, leaving their coats on his lap.

They pretended to read the menu and soon a waitress came to take their order, a small black notebook and a pen in her hands and a smile to the cute girl. “May I take your order miss?”

“Hm, I think I’ll just have a black coffee.”

“Are you sure? It might be too strong for you.”

“Ah, i-it’s ok, I like black coffee.”

The waitress then turned to the other customer, who had let out a quiet chuckle at the small ordeal, and she almost dropped her notepad when her eyes fell on the gorgeous man just sitting there and a blush immediately covered her cheeks. “A-and for you sir?”

“I’ll have the same as her, thank you.”

After she wrote down both of their orders and took the menus back, she smiled politely at the duo before walking off to get their coffee.

“Like I was saying before, mademoiselle, I have many encyclopedias that can help on your kanji studies. You can borrow them anytime you’d like.” Tsukiyama offered with a soft smile as he rested his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and crossing his long legs out of habit.

“Thank you, Tsukiyama-san, that’d be great… I don’t want to be a bother though.” The girl declined shyly, swinging her feet back and forth.

“Nonsense, my dear, it’s no bother at all. I can lend you all books you’d like; I know you’ll take good care of them, won’t you?”

“Yes!”

It didn’t take long until the waitress brought their coffee and she turned to Hinami once again, “Are you sure you don’t want something else, sweetie? Not even a bit of sugar?”

“A-ah, no, thank you, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“She’s diabetic.” Tsukiyama quickly lied to aid the girl, already getting a bit annoyed with the insistence, noticing how uncomfortable little Hinami was getting.

The waitress then flushed, embarrassed by her own actions and stupidity, and apologized before going to serve another customer, leaving the duo to enjoy their coffee.

Unknown to them though, a man, sitting not too far from them, heard the whole ordeal, also finding it too strange that a child that young was diabetic. He knew that the number of diabetic children on Japan were quite low. Glancing discretely and very briefly over his shoulder, he took note of how they looked so he could keep track of them.

-

After paying the bill, Tsukiyama stood up and held the girl’s jacket for her, helping her put it on before putting his own pea coat on, closing the buttons then leading her out of the coffee shop.

“Did you like it, little lady?”

“Hmm, very much, Tsukiyama-san, thank you!”

“We can come back anytime you want then.”

They crossed the street and walked down the sidewalk calmly, Tsukiyama contently answering every question Hinami had about the many languages he knew.

“Oh look! Tsukiyama-san, it’s the same shirt you’re wearing!” The young girl said, staring as they passed and stopped by the window of an expensive clothing store.

“Ah, it really is. Funny though, I don’t recall buying it here.” Tsukiyama brought a hand to his chin, deep in thought as he tried remembering where he had gotten his shirt, staring at the mannequin with furrowed brows. Even though the shirt on the store was red with white polka dots instead of the smooth white with small black polka dots he was wearing beneath his pea coat, the sleeves were the same short length and the fabric was recognizably the same.

As he kept staring at the outfit on the mannequin, his eyes travelled across the window, taking in the other clothes that were being exhibited through the glass. Too bad the reflection of the other people who were passing by got in his way.

‘I have to come back later. I must buy those magnifique pants. They would look great on me. I need to get my cred-’

His train of thought was immediately interrupted when he noticed, just on the corner of the glass, reflecting clearly in broad daylight.

That white coat. That blasted suitcase.

Tsukiyama felt his throat tightening and his mouth going dry, his eyes widening as he stared straight ahead into the shop. He felt paralyzed; hearing his own heartbeat speed up until it was hammering against his ribcage. His hands got sweaty and his stomach did a flip while his mind suddenly just stopped.

A dove.

How? But when?! When had it happened? He had never been followed!

‘Non, non, non, non. Merde!’

This was troublesome. His face was probably seen already, and who could say if the dove hadn’t warned CCG already? What if he had been found out? No, that was impossible; he hadn’t been active in months!

He was still nervous. He couldn’t let his family name fall into disgrace, no one could find out the truth about the Tsukiyama family. His father would be livid if he put their name on the line.

Oh and Hinami! He couldn’t let Hinami see him or else she’d get scared, and the man would certainly realize he had been spotted. The Gourmet had heard what had happened to the young girl’s mother and he surely didn’t want to frighten her.

“O-oh, mademoiselle, instead of going to the bookstore on the way to the apartment, there is a great bookstore I know on the other direction. Would you like to go there?”

He watched as she hesitated a bit at first but then ended up nodding and the man was quick to cross the street with her and lead her on the opposite direction of Kaneki’s apartment; they had been so close to getting there, just three more blocks and they would have escaped.

Tsukiyama couldn’t imagine what would happen if the CCG ever even thought where the Eye-Patch was hidden. No, if it was up to him, no one would ever hurt Kaneki, and neither Hinami. He had to lead that man far from the apartment.

Walking down the sidewalk, the Gourmet kept Hinami close to him, glancing discretely over his shoulder, making sure the dove was still following them.

‘What do I do? Think, Shuu, think!’

And then he saw it, the perfect escape: an alley at the end of the street, where there were less people around. Finally, luck seemed to be on his side. He could kill the dove there and make sure Hinami was kept well hidden. Or, on the worst case, tell the young girl to run away back to the apartment while he fought.

“Little lady.” He called quietly, staring straight ahead, trying to seem relaxed as he put his hands in the pockets of his coat, feeling up for his mask, and waiting until the girl’s attention was on him so he could speak. “I need you to remain calm alright? We have to get in that alley over there, oui? We’re being followed, but I’ll take care of everything.”

Tsukiyama noticed how Hinami immediately tensed up, her small hands closing into fists and he licked his quickly drying lips. He couldn’t let her lose her cool.

“Do you trust me?”

He glanced at her from the corner of his ever, seeing as she slowly nodded, one of her hands coming up to hold onto the sleeve of his pea coat, clutching it tightly in her palm.

“Alright then. Don’t worry, principessa, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

And so, they moved forward, making their way through the crowd, the Gourmet feeling his heart speeding up once again as the number of people began to lessen and they approached the alley.

Tsukiyama was thankful when they walked in and he saw that the alley was a dead end but had a turn to the left and he quickly led the young girl there, a silent curse leaving his lips when his eyes fell on another dead end led by the turn.

The Gourmet could hear the dove approaching, and by the way Hinami was gripping his sleeve she could too, and he knew he had to be quick.

“Little lady,” He started quietly after they made the turn to the left, kneeling on the ground to be on eye level with the girl. “where’s your mask?”

“I-I don’t have it.” Hinami muttered; her bottom lip quivering as she tried her best to keep her eyes from watering. “I’m so sorry Tsukiyama-san.”

“No, it’s alright mademoiselle.” The Gourmet quickly produced his mask from his pocket, handing it to the girl without a second thought. “Put mine on, I don’t want anyone to recognize you.”

Hinami widened her eyes, obviously surprised at the action, left dumbfounded for some seconds before she shook her head. “No, no Tsukiyama-san! What about you?”

“Your protection comes first to me little lady. Please, take my mask.”

“No Tsukiyama-san, please!” She said in a weak voice, gently pushing the mask back towards him as she started to tear up. “I-if you get hurt…”

“I’m begging you, I can’t let anyone hurt you, I can’t let them see you, mademoiselle, please. If they see your face, they’ll come after you and I won’t let that happen.” The man said softly, trying to persuade the girl to take the mask for her own safety. He had grown so fond of Hinami, in his eyes, she was almost like… like a little sister to him and he’d be damned if he let anything happen to her.

The young girl just kept shaking her head, the idea of the man giving up of his secret identity because of her making her stomach turn. “Tsukiyama-san I-I can’t… Please…”

Tsukiyama swallowed thickly, feeling an unpleasant tug on his chest, licking his dry lips for the tenth time that day. What should he do? Hinami wouldn’t put the mask, but he couldn’t let the doves see her face.

He needed something to cover her face, but what? Maybe her jacket would do? But then she would be cold, but there were certain priorities at the moment right?

A quick look at himself made his mind.

He stood up, the young girl’s eyes on him, and removed his pea coat quickly, putting it over her head, making sure it was covering the sides of her face.

“Now, listen to me, everything will be okay. Keep your eyes closed all the time. If something happens, I’ll call for you and I want you to run while I hold him back, alright? Go back to the apartment and don’t stop for anything until you’re safe and with Kaneki-kun. Don’t let anyone see your face.”

Some small tears escaped her eyes but she nodded at his words, not wanting to worry him further and he smiled softly at her. “We’ll be okay, chérie.”

And with that, he put on his mask and went back to the main part of the alley, just in time to see the dove walking in. Though, he couldn’t suppress the small grin on his lips when he saw the man stop immediately when he noticed who he was. He did have quite the reputation.

He allows his kagune to rip through the back of his shirt and slowly swirl around his arm, making the tip of his koukaku as sharp as a dagger, watching as the man standing some feet away from him grabs his phone from his pocket.

Tsukiyama starts to walk forward, towards the dove, eyeing him dangerously. Oh, how he hated this man so much for coming and destroying a nice afternoon, making him worry and making Hinami scared.

“I-I need backup, it’s t-the Gourmet.”

The dove moved his quinque with his free hand, trying to release it from his suitcase and failing since he was shaking so much in fear. The ghoul honestly had to hold back from laughing at the sight. And to think he had gotten so nervous because of such a sorry excuse for a CCG agent.

“I’m in an alley; m-maybe you can find my location through my phone i-if I stay on the line, I’ll try to hold him back. He looks to be around 175-180 cm, h-his hair-”

Before any other word could spill from the human’s lips, the Gourmet pierced his stomach with the tip of his kagune, watching delightfully as the man coughed out blood, his eyes widening in surprise at the attack. What a fool, did he really think Tsukiyama would watch while he told the CCG everything about him?

Honestly, humans these days were so pretentious.

He twirled his koukaku around, hearing the sweet slick sounds the human’s insides made around his kagune, smiling as blood dripped from the wound to the floor.

“That’s what you deserve, figlio di puttana.” He murmured to himself, watching as the dead body fell to the ground as soon as he removed his kagune from it.

Tsukiyama swiftly flourished his kagune, removing the blood from the tip before allowing it to retreat back to his kakuhou.

He heard a small noise and he noticed that there was still someone on the line trying to talk to the now dead man.

‘Merde, we need to run.’

Glancing back at the street, he was grateful when he saw no one there and removed his mask, putting it in the back pocket of his pants before jogging to the left turn in the alley.

There was Hinami, sitting on the floor, his pea coat covering her head completely, and her small hands tugging it tightly.

“Little lady.” He said softly, approaching her and leaning down to gently rest his hand over the small lump.

She immediately looked up, removing the coat from her tear stained face, new tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. But now, Tsukiyama was sure it was from a completely different reason from before.

“I told you I would protect you.” He said gently, watching as she smiled shakily, nodding at his words. “Now we have to hurry. Come, I’ll carry you so we can get to the apartment faster.”

Tsukiyama easily picked the young girl up, positioning her so she would be almost sitting on his arms, her face cradled against his neck, rearranging his pea coat around her head for extra safety. “We’ll take the long way alright mademoiselle? It’s safer for us.”

Feeling a nod against his neck, the ghoul walked out of the alley, checking his surroundings before running off with the girl.

-

Thankfully, he had just gotten to the apartment when it began to rain and he quickly knocked on the door and stepped in before any drops of water hit them.

He gently put the girl on the floor, who was dropping his pea coat from her head to her shoulders, letting out a quiet gasp as the door was shut loudly, glancing back to see Kaneki glaring heatedly at him. Tsukiyama was about to ask what had happened when he was cut off by the half ghoul.

“Hinami-chan, are you alright?” The man asked as his thin eyebrows furrowed in concern as he kneeled in front of her, delicately resting his hands on her shoulders. “Are you hurt?”

‘How does he… How does he know?’ Tsukiyama asked himself, biting the corner of his bottom lip in slight worry.

“Yes, onii-chan, I’m fine.” Hinami answered with a sweet smile, looking up at the Gourmet thankfully.

“Okay then.” Kaneki breathed out in relief, smiling gently at the girl before standing up. “Could you give us a moment, Hinami-chan, please? I need to speak with Tsukiyama-san.”

The girl nodded and went upstairs, more than happy to rest a bit after such a long day, leaving the two men alone.

“Do you know what I decided to do today, Tsukiyama-san?” Kaneki began after Hinami was far enough so she wouldn’t hear it, cracking his right index finger as he stared at the Gourmet.

But before the older male could say anything at all, the white haired man continued, “I thought that it would be nice to relax after training with Banjou-san, so I decided to watch TV. You can imagine what a shock it was when I couldn’t find anything good to watch since every channel was talking about the big news that the Gourmet had flown away from a murder scene with a young girl who the CCG believes to be the ghoul child they have been looking for.”

“Kaneki-kun, I-”

“Be quiet, Tsukiyama-san, please. I’m speaking.” That was enough for the man to close his mouth, an unpleasant feeling growing in his gut.

“What the hell were you thinking when you decided to go out with Hinami without as much as leaving a note telling where you were taking her? How could you be so reckless to get in a fight with an investigator while you were with her? Honestly, Tsukiyama-san, when I think you’re getting better, you do this. You have no consideration for anyone but yourself and you always put people in danger. You’re always careless and irresponsible and so selfish, I’m almost getting to the point of not letting you take Hinami out anymore. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.”

Tsukiyama could clearly see how angry and upset Kaneki was, especially when he cracked his left index finger without ever looking away from the older man.

He didn’t know exactly what he had done wrong today; he thought he had done everything right, but apparently he was wrong. Again. It wouldn’t be the first time he made the wrong choices. Tsukiyama wasn’t sure when he realized how much of an idiot he had been before, for breaking Kaneki’s trust, but he was completely disgusted with himself when he did.

Now he only wanted to make up to the male for all of the mistakes he did in the past. However, in moments like this, when Kaneki showed how much he still mistrusted him, and within reason, the guilt he felt and pushed away every day grew and he believed he would never be truly forgiven.

“Just go home, Tsukiyama-san. I’ll call you tomorrow if something comes up.” Kaneki said with a sigh after a moment of complete silence.

Nodding at the words, the man’s lips were drawn in a tight line, his eyes not even once meeting the other as he turned around and walked out of the door.

The white haired man had to admit to himself that, even though he clearly showed how disappointed he was and he was sure that the man had noticed it, it was very strange for the Gourmet to have remained quiet all the time and not tried to defend himself not even once like he would normally do.

‘Well, he has a reason to be ashamed of what he did.’ Kaneki thought to himself dismissively, pushing the small feeling of guilt that crept up in him away.

“Tsukiyama-san!” He heard Hinami call minutes later as she came down the stairs, fresh out of the shower, holding a heavy pea coat against her chest.

“What is it, Hinami-chan?” He smiled, seeing as how she wasn’t shaken up by the incident as he thought she would be.

“Where’s Flower Man?”

“He already left.”

“Oh, but his coat is still with me!” She hugged the coat even closer, pouting a bit because she wanted to thank Tsukiyama for all he had done for her.

“Ah, well, you can give it back to him tomorrow when he comes over.” Kaneki suggested, not exactly liking the idea of seeing the man so soon, he was planning on avoiding him for a week at the least.

As the young girl nodded, he seemed to finally wrap his mind around the fact that she had Tsukiyama’s coat. “But why do you have Tsukiyama-san’s coat again Hinami-chan?”

“Because he gave it to me, of course.”

“Sorry?”

“Onii-chan, I thought you knew what had happened!” Hinami said, confused because Kaneki seemed to be quite aware of everything that went on that afternoon.

“I just saw the news on the TV. So, can you tell me what happened? Did Tsukiyama-san go after someone for a meal? Or did he try to make a meal out of the investigator?”

“No! Of course not! That’s not what happened at all! What a horrible thing to say, onii-chan!” The young girl exclaimed, horrified with what Kaneki thought of the man that protected her so dearly.

“Then what happened?”

“Flower Man took me to have coffee, to a new place that he hadn’t visited before. He was really nice, I ordered coffee and the waitress kept asking me if I wanted sugar, and Tsukiyama-san helped me out and said I was diabetic.” She explained, smiling as she recalled the past events fondly.

“Then we were coming back, but we stopped to look at a store window and suddenly he invited me to a bookstore, and on the way there Tsukiyama-san told me we were being followed. And he led me to an alley and he hid me, and can you believe he wanted me to wear his mask so the investigator wouldn’t see my face, onii-chan?”

Kaneki felt worse and worse the more the girl said, feeling ridiculous for having thought that Tsukiyama had gotten them into trouble purposefully, and for judging him so quickly like he had done.

“And then what happened?”

“He was desperate for me to wear it, but I kept saying no, so he gave me his coat and told me to run away if something happened. He fought the dove and then he picked me up and carried me all the way back. I was really scared, onii-chan, but since Flower Man kept saying everything would be alright, I was kind of relaxed because I trust him. He even took the long way to make sure we would be safe.”

Oh.

_Oh._

‘Oh my god I’m such an idiot. Why did I say those things to him if I didn’t even know what had happened? Why would I do something so stupid?’ He wondered to himself, trying to understand how he could have been so rude.

“Onii-chan.”

Kaneki was removed out of his thoughts when he heard the young girl calling him, and he was surprised to see the serious look on her face.

“I know that… maybe Flower Man did some wrong things in the past but… but he’s really nice now and he helps us a lot… that’s what matters, isn’t it?”

It sounded more like a statement than a question and the words made Kaneki feel even worst, because hell, it was true.

“It is, Hinami-chan. It really is.” He then just let out a quiet laugh, remembering all the times he heard how young people knew nothing of the world. And here he was, needing Hinami to explain what had always been just under his nose.

Tsukiyama didn’t deserve the things he had said to him and Kaneki knew what he had to do, he couldn’t just leave things like that. He needed to apologize.

-

“Why does this whole place smell like Tsukiyama?”

Kaneki heard Banjou complain as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with his nose wrinkled.

“I don’t smell anything.” The white haired male said, a bit confused at first then remembering his sense of smell wasn’t that good.

“It must be from his coat.” Hinami commented sleepily, sitting beside the half ghoul on the couch as she rubbed her eyes.

Kaneki could understand why she was tired, some hours had gone by since the whole incident and it was close to midnight. He was surprised she didn’t fall asleep yet.

He was actually looking forward to when she and Banjou went to sleep. After many internal debates, he had decided to go apologize to Tsukiyama that same day, but no one cooperated in the one day when he has to go out and doesn’t want to tell anyone where he’s going.

“Banjou-san, why are you making that face? Flower Man doesn’t smell bad.” Hinami mumbled, yawning silently as she laid her head against the back of the couch.

“Hinami-chan, you’re almost falling asleep. Do you want me to take you upstairs?” Kaneki asked quietly, receiving a small head shake.

“No, thanks onii-chan, but I’m already going. Good night onii-chan, Banjou-san.” She waved briefly at them before willing herself to stand up and go to her room.

Checking the time on his phone, Kaneki held back the urge to cringe. It was so late. Should he really go? Tsukiyama surely wouldn’t mind, he was always happy to see him, even on the worst days.

And that thought made him all the more determined to see the man.

“Banjou-san, I have something to do. You don’t mind staying here just with Hinami, right?”

“No, of course not. But where are you going at this hour? It’s kind of late.”

“I have an important business I can’t delay anymore.”

After convincing Banjou he would be fine, Kaneki grabbed a jacket and called for a cab for himself, since the rain from earlier only got worse, and was about to leave when he saw the pea coat hanging over the side of the couch.

‘Well, I can do him a favor and return it already.’ He thought as he grabbed the heavy clothing, walking out of the door, getting into the car that was already waiting for him, careful to not get the pea coat wet, protecting it with his own body, shaking his head lightly to remove the excess of water from his hair once he was in.

He told the driver the address to Tsukiyama’s building, having remembered it from the one time that there was a possibility that he would have to stop by but ended up not needing to.

Leaning back on his seat, Kaneki looked at the coat on his lap and not being able to hold back his curiosity, he lifted it to his nose and took a small sniff on the lapel, immediately sighing in delight at the scent that filled his nostrils.

It smelled strongly of cologne that seemed to very expensive, and from Tsukiyama he expected no less, but it was so good, deep and smooth, almost gentle. Definitely the best one he had ever smelled.

And there was a hint of something else, a smell that Kaneki could only describe as warm, which spread a sense of comfort through him. It was slightly sweet, and it seemed to be somewhat spicy but also had a hint of freshness that the half ghoul couldn’t explain.

It was Tsukiyama’s scent.

His smell always attracted the Gourmet, but to think that the opposite was possible was really ironic.

‘Hinami-chan was right.’ He thought to himself, closing his eyes as breathed in the thick fabric again, allowing himself to be surrounded by the mix of cologne and that unique smell. ‘Tsukiyama-san definitely doesn’t smell bad.’

-

It took almost an hour to get there, and at first Kaneki thought it took that long because of the heavy rain, but the driver said it was just really that far as he paid for the absurd amount he was charged.

Stepping in the building, shaking a bit from the cold rain that had hit his body as he crossed the street, he talked to the porter, who was really nice to him despite the late hour, and told him he would make a surprise to an old friend, and just like that, he got the number of Tsukiyama’s floor. If Tsukiyama wasn’t a ghoul able to defend himself, Kaneki would be worried for getting the information so easily.

He got into the elevator and pressed the button up to the Gourmet’s floor and just then he remembered he never got the number of the apartment.

‘I’m such an idiot.’ He thought to himself and he was about to press the button back to the lobby when the elevator opened and he took a quick glance outside, widening his eyes as soon as he did.

There was a small hallway between the elevator and the only door there.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me. Don’t tell me his apartment takes the _whole_ floor!’

Sighing quietly under his breath, Kaneki rearranged the pea coat hanged over his forearm and walked towards the door, biting the corner of his bottom lip, feeling suddenly nervous.

He felt like an idiot for coming while it was raining, it was so late; maybe Tsukiyama wasn’t even awake. But he was already here, he could at least try.

Kaneki licked his cold lips as he rang the doorbell, paying attention to try to hear any sounds from inside the apartment. Nothing.

He rang the doorbell again and waited for a few more moments before trying one more time. And then he could finally hear some movement inside.

His heart hammered in his chest, his head spinning as his anxiety grew when he could very faintly hear some soft footsteps.

And then, the door finally opened a bit and he looked up, his breath hitching at what he saw through the small crack.

Tsukiyama’s usually perfectly combed hair was messy, probably from sleeping, his cheeks had some marks that he assumed that were from the pillows, and he was just in his pajamas, a dark t-shirt and a pair of light gray cotton pants. He looked kind of… cute.

However, that wasn’t what got Kaneki’s attention.

When he looked closely at the man’s face, he saw his eyes. They were so swollen and red and watery, those orbs that were usually sparkling looked so sad.

Crying, Tsukiyama had been crying and it was so noticeable, and Kaneki felt his mouth going dry and he felt like he was going to get sick.

‘It’s my fault.’ He kept repeating the words in his mind, his hands closing into tight fists.

“Kaneki-kun?”

He snapped out of his trance and looked back at the man, who had finally noticed who was at his door, surprise evident all over his face.

“A-ah, hello Tsukiyama-san… Eh, sorry for coming so late… Hm… I came to return this,” He lifted his forearm a bit to show him the pea coat. “and to talk… Can I come in?”

The man didn’t seem any less surprise but he slowly nodded and stepped aside, opening the door completely and muttering a quiet ‘come in’ to the other.

Kaneki stepped in and he didn’t even need to take a deep breath this time to have his nostrils filled with Tsukiyama’s scent. This was his apartment, it was only natural his scent would be all over the place. It was still quite the pleasant discovery for the half ghoul.

He then took a look around, amazed by how big the apartment was. As the Gourmet led him through the entrance to the living room, he was in awe by how beautiful it was, the large windows showing the dark rainy sky, barely illuminating the room. Everything was nicely decorated too, only the finest furniture in sight.

“So, uh, this is yours.” He said after he finally snapped out of his trance, seeing the older male standing by one of the large white couches, walking towards him and handing him his pea coat.

“… Merci beaucoup.” Tsukiyama muttered, taking the coat back and hanging it over his own forearm for a moment before deciding to just leave it over the back of the couch near him. “You said you… wanted to talk, Kaneki-kun?”

“Yeah…” The white haired male nodded, pretending he didn’t shiver at the man’s whispered French, ignoring the pleasant flutter in his stomach that was always there when he heard those specific words that reminded him of when the ghoul visited him at Kamii.

“Ah, well, please take a seat then.” The Gourmet said quietly, gesturing to one of the couches, sitting down himself.

“Thanks…” He mumbled, hesitating a bit at first before taking a seat beside the man, still respecting their respective personal space, although that didn’t let him escape from the look of shock on his companion’s face.

Kaneki tried to think of what to say, on how to possibly start his apology for being such a jerk, and his eyes fell on the lovely coffee table before him, seeing a plastic box full of needles and… were those sewing threads? And beside the box was the shirt Tsukiyama was wearing during the afternoon.

“You sew?”

“Oh, oui, a bit… I was trying to fix my shirt but it was of no use…” The Gourmet explained, not looking up at the other male, which bothered the half ghoul to no end. Tsukiyama always looked at him when they talked; he was always trying to look at Kaneki when they weren’t talking too.

“Tsukiyama-san…” The man started, feeling his tongue thickening in his mouth, not being able to put into words how sorry he was.

“Why did you come here, Kaneki-kun? Don’t get me wrong, you are always welcome but… I doubt you came here just to give me my coat back and make small talk, even more so when you made it very clear you wouldn’t want to see me soon.”

And then the Gourmet sniffed quietly. He _fucking_ sniffed and Kaneki was going absolutely crazy, he felt his heart shattering into million pieces and he resisted the urge to hug the man.

“I-I came to apologize.” Before the older man could say anything, he continued, “Tsukiyama-san, I’m so sorry for what I said to you. I’m so sorry, you didn’t deserve it.”

To say he was surprised was an understatement to the man. His swollen red eyes were wide as saucers as he heard the male speak and he had to make sure his mouth wasn’t hanging open as well.

“Kaneki-kun.”

“No, I didn’t even know what had happened and I was so quick to judge you, you who has been helping me so much. Hinami told me what really went on and I can’t thank you enough for standing up for her and taking care of her. I’m so sorry for all the horrible things I said about you. I just- I’m sorry.”

“Kaneki-kun.” He called more firmly, finally getting Kaneki’s attention, and he smiled softly. “It’s alright, Kaneki-kun, I forgive you.”

The male bit his lip briefly, trying and failing to hold in a small smile, and he shifted closer to the Gourmet. “Thank you, Tsukiyama-san.”

They stayed in silence for a moment and Kaneki couldn’t help but to stare at the man before him. It wasn’t news that Tsukiyama had quite the looks, handsome from head to toe, but like this, looking so untidy and mundane, he was so beautiful. The way his hair was creased in the back and looking even more messy than he had thought at first was so adorable, especially the way the ends of the longer strands curled at the ends.

And that made him remember that day, some weeks ago, when he was also noticing the Gourmet’s hair a bit too much like he was now.

“Tsukiyama-san.” He breathed out quietly, very slowly moving one of his hands over the cushion of the couch. “I really am… sorry for what I did.”

“Kaneki-kun, it’s alright, don’t-”

The man cut himself off immediately when he felt a slightly cold hand rest over his own on the couch, slender fingers hesitantly brushing over his own before they were laced together.

Without even realizing, Kaneki leaned in, his gaze shifting between flushed lips and surprised eyes, wishing he wasn’t wearing his eye patch so he could see more of this gorgeous man.

Swallowing thickly, Tsukiyama glanced briefly down at the intertwined hands then quickly looking up at the half ghoul, who was now considerably closer than before. The Gourmet could feel his cheeks heating up, his heart hammering in his chest as he stared at the single uncovered gray orb.

Kaneki ghosted his lips briefly over Tsukiyama’s, receiving a soft gasp as he pressed their lips together, and he felt the man tense up briefly before completely relaxing in their attachment when he closed his eyes.

The Gourmet felt like he would melt, his face felt so hot it was ridiculous, his insides seemed like they were on fire. But it was so good, along with the flutters in his chest and the sweet feeling of Kaneki’s lips against his.

‘So very dolce, Kaneki-kun.’ Tsukiyama thought to himself as he allowed his eyes to fall shut, bringing his free hand up to tenderly cup the man’s face.

It was like that last time, everything was soft and tender and delicate, but now, in some way, it felt more intense, and that only got more obvious when Kaneki parted his lips to brush his tongue over the man’s bottom lip, a silent sound of delight getting caught in his throat when their tongues met.

Slowly, Tsukiyama leaned in further, gently lowering the other on the couch, feeling an arm wrapping around his waist as he tentatively sucked on the male’s lower lip. And suddenly his living room was filled with the sounds of quiet suckling and heavy breathing.

Kaneki was feeling his body getting hot quickly, the palm against his cheek feeling like a heater, as well as the legs tangled between his own, and their fingers were still laced together and he squeezed the man’s digits to try to relax.

“Tsukiyama-san…” He breathed out, his voice huskier than usual; opening his eye to stare up at the man, licking his lips at how disheveled the Gourmet look, wanting to see how much more he could do to him.

The white haired male gently pushed Tsukiyama off of him, standing up slowly and then shyly reaching out for the Gourmet’s hands, pulling him up as well once their fingers were laced together again.

Biting the corner of his lower lip, Kaneki took his hands to the edge of Tsukiyama’s shirt, playing mindlessly with it for some seconds, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric beneath his fingers before muttering, “Can I…”

“Oui…” The Gourmet muttered, his voice raspy, nodding without even thinking, hoping the other wasn’t hearing how fast his heart was beating.

Kaneki let out a small hot puff of breath, slowly lifting the dark shirt, taking in every inch of skin that was being revealed. And when he removed it all of the way, he was completely awed, the cloth slipping through his fingers and falling to the floor. “Oh…” He breathed out hotly, biting his bottom lip he just couldn’t take it.

Tsukiyama was blushing so hard he felt he would combust into flames, that burning gaze tracing every inch of him making him shiver. And the way the half ghoul was staring, with so much _adoration_ , he could do nothing but stare as well, waiting to see what the other would do.

Tracing every detail he could, Kaneki took in the lean male in front of him, starting at his hips, following up to the pretty waist he had been holding moments ago, then taking note at the man’s abdomen, how the muscles were tense, how they were well defined but still smooth.

His eye moved higher, to the pale chest, just as defined as the abdomen, but so inviting that perhaps Kaneki could indulge himself on some days and look for comfort on it. The man’s shoulders were perfectly shaped, broad yet so thin and delicate, leading to a perfectly sculpted neck and then finally the man’s face.

“… Beautiful… you’re so beautiful, Tsukiyama-san…” Kaneki whispered, his face flushing, feeling like the room had heated up at least ten degrees, licking his freshly kissed lips.

Kaneki reached out slowly, resting his hands on both sides of the man’s waist, hearing the sharp intake of breath the other took at his touch. He moved higher, biting his lip once again as he caressed his abdomen, counting each rib he felt beneath his fingers, delighted at how the ghoul shivered.

“Your hands are so cold, mon cher…” The Gourmet muttered quietly, watching the white haired man with adoring eyes, closing them as said hands caressed his jaw just before cupping his face.

Tsukiyama reached out, sliding his hands under Kaneki’s shirt, holding lightly onto his hips before opening his eyes as he hesitantly lifted the clothing and removed it completely from the other’s body, placing it on the couch near them.

He audibly swallowed at the sight of the exposed torso, a hot puff of breath escaping his parted lips as he felt himself twitch between his legs, his face reddening all the way up to his ears. But the picture wasn’t complete yet. He shakily moved his hands behind the other’s head, slowly untying his eye patch and putting it on the couch with the male’s shirt.

“You’re breathtaking amore mio…” He whispered, not waiting for a reply as he cupped the other’s face tenderly in his hands, leaning in to kiss him again, this time more firmly, and whimpering quietly as their tongues immediately met when their jaws dropped open.

The vibrating sound of the man’s small whimper filled Kaneki’s ears, imprinting itself in his brain so he would never forget it, making his heart beat faster and blood run quickly through his body, feeling himself starting to harden as his face heated up.

Stepping closer to the older male, the white haired man held onto the slim waist, swallowing up all the little noises the other would let out each time he would suck on his tongue.

‘Tsukiyama-san is so loud…’ He thought to himself, placing one of his legs between the Gourmet’s own, receiving another small moan, making his cock twitch in interest.

“Kaneki-kun…” Tsukiyama breathed out with a small pant, his lips swollen prettily, his hands moving from the younger’s face to the nape of his neck, and then descending slowly until they settled on Kaneki’s lower back, kneading the flesh there.

“Should we… should we go… to your room Tsukiyama-san?” Kaneki muttered hesitantly, both of their faces getting even redder with his question.

But he was surprised when the man nodded very quickly, letting out a quiet sound when their lips met again.

Since he was the one who knew the way, Tsukiyama reached down, grasping each one of the man’s toned thighs, lifting him off of the ground and wrapping his legs around his waist, never once breaking the kiss.

Kaneki let out a quiet sound of delight, rolling his hips just light against the man’s abdomen, burying his fingers in the silky hair, amazed at how he didn’t mind being carried around.

“Hah, how far is your room?” The white haired male breathed out jokingly as he pulled away to take in some air, receiving a simple quiet hoarse laugh in reply. He grinned at the sound, leaning in to brush his lips down the man’s jaw, adoring the little sounds the ghoul let out.

The Gourmet whimpered when Kaneki got close to his ear, feeling his hot breath fanning over the lobe before a small kiss was placed on it. His legs were trembling as he walked, making him bump against the walls and the furniture around; at some point he almost knocked over his favorite painting.

When he finally got to his room, Tsukiyama turned around and pushed the door open with his back, closing it with a light kick as he tried to concentrate on walking and getting to the bed while getting his neck sucked on.

Kaneki glanced around the room briefly when he pulled away from the man’s throat, seeing large windows, similar to the ones in the living room, some of them covered by drapes, leaving a nice night glow around the bedroom. Then his eyes fell on the bed in the middle of the room, noticing how huge it was, trying and failing to understand why one person would need a bed that big. But despite it being completely undone, it looked so inviting to him.

Especially if he’d be sharing that bed with its owner.

The Gourmet gently lowered the man in his arms on the edge of the bed, watching as he scooted back a bit. He placed one of his legs between the other’s, kneeling on the mattress, blushing hotly as the tent in his cotton pants got more visible, leaning in to kiss the white haired male again.

Parting his lips almost immediately, Kaneki sighed quietly and bit down on the Tsukiyama’s bottom lip, receiving a throaty moan from the man, sending a shiver down his spine.

He placed a hand on the back of the ghoul’s head, tangling his slender fingers in the silky locks of hair, daringly resting his free palm on the back of the man’s thigh, feeling him tense and relax at the touch. He shakily moved up, brushing over his lower back, then his hip and waist, traveling higher until both of his hands were gently tugging the strands just on the nape of the Gourmet’s neck.

Tsukiyama was digging his knee on the mattress to try to control the heat in his crotch, moaning with each slow stroke of the other’s tongue against his. He hesitantly lowered his hand from the toned waist to the half ghoul’s thigh, close to his crotch, feeling himself shaking a bit but he ignored it, preferring to focus on kneading the flesh beneath his fingers.

When they pulled away, flushed and panting, Kaneki noticed the thin string of saliva connecting their lips, snapping it apart with a quick flick of his tongue, hearing the other’s breath hitch.

“Ka-Kaneki-kun… I… I’ve never…” Tsukiyama muttered shyly, swallowing thickly as he gave the half ghoul’s thigh a squeeze again to try to sooth his nerves. “I mean… I’ve never done this, any of this, before… with anyone…”

The half ghoul couldn’t help but to smile lightly, one of his hands coming to the man’s face to gently brush the curve of his cheek with his thumb. “It’s alright, Tsukiyama-san… I’ve never done this either.”

“So this… will be your first time too?” The Gourmet asked quietly, trying and failing to hide the sweet smile that spread on his lips at the information, feeling flutters around his stomach and chest.

“Ye-yeah…” Kaneki whispered with a small nod, biting his bottom lip because he just couldn’t take how happy the man looked with the admission.

Tenderly cradling the half ghoul’s face in his hands, Tsukiyama placed a brief peck to his lips, then kissing his forehead and moving down to brush his lips over the tip of the small nose, kissing each heated cheek afterwards.

The white haired male shuddered at the affection he was receiving, wrapping both of his arms around the man’s waist, moving closer to him. “Tsukiyama-san…” He breathed out quietly, turning his head to the side to kiss the man’s cheek, slowly lowering his lips to brush them over the smooth jaw, making his way down to his neck, mouthing the skin calmly.

“A-ah… Kaneki-kun…” Tsukiyama whimpered softly, his arms winding around the half ghoul’s shoulders, small sparks of pleasure going down his body each time those lips would touch him, his eyes falling shut as he completely relaxed under the attention. But they snapped open as soon as he felt fingers tracing the waistband of his pants, and an important thought crossed his mind.

“Ka-Kaneki-kun… I-I need to ask you something.” He said quietly, tightening his arms around the younger’s shoulders.

“What is it?” Kaneki asked softly, removing his face from the other’s neck, wondering what the man could possibly want to ask him at a time like this.

“Eh, hm.” The Gourmet licked his lips, getting red all the way up to his ears, tracing the man’s shoulder blades to try to get rid of his embarrassment. “D-do you want to… top or do you want to bottom?”

If Kaneki wasn’t red before, he was damn red now, and he licked his lips nervously. “Well, ah… why don’t we just… keep going and… see what we’re comfortable with?”

Tsukiyama nodded at the suggestion, leaning in to kiss the other’s cheek, rolling his hips just lightly onto the strong thigh beneath him, hugging Kaneki’s shoulders as he buried his face on his throat, peppering the skin with small kisses. Gently, he began pushing the male back on the bed, slowly laying him down on the bed.

Moving to sit between the male’s legs, the man looked up at the other, biting his bottom lip at the sight of the flushed face and messy hair, the way those gray eyes were hooded and staring right at him. He lowered his gaze, whimpering silently to himself at the sight of Kaneki’s chest, noticing how he was just beginning to sweat, his orbs trailing down until he met the bulge on his companion’s pants.

‘Mon dieu is he really like that for me…’ The man thought to himself, shakily reaching to place his hand over the clothed cock, a shiver going down his spine at the gasp Kaneki let out, a small moan escaping his lips at how hot it felt beneath his palm.

“Tsukiyama…” He couldn’t help but breathe out; his eyes fluttering close as he lifted his hips up a bit to get more contact from the other’s hand.

The Gourmet glanced up, making sure it was completely alright for him to go on, and hooked his thumbs on the waistband of the half ghoul’s pants and boxers, slowly pulling them down, sliding them down the pale legs before just letting the clothes fall to the floor.

“O-oh…” Tsukiyama resisted the urge he had to squeeze himself over his pants, feeling himself twitch at the sight of Kaneki’s cock, the way it was already hard and pink from arousal. And it was so… “You’re so thick mon cher…”

“A-ah…” The half ghoul felt his face heat up more at the comment, but a small feeling of pride filled his chest at how Tsukiyama was appreciating his body.

Urging his hand to stop shaking, the man reached out, slowly wrapping his fingers around the thickened base, his toes curling at the hiss that left the other’s lips. Hesitantly, he closed his fist around the hard flesh and moved it up, moaning quietly when he felt it twitch. It was hot and heavy and the ghoul bit his bottom because it turned him on too much.

“Tsu-Tsukiyama… Rrgh…” Kaneki groaned hoarsely, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back onto the mattress, clutching the sheets tightly between his fingers. It was the first time someone else’s hand touched it so intimately and it felt so good, and for some reason, the fact that it was Tsukiyama who was touching him made flutters erupt on his abdomen that wasn’t caused by pleasure.

Tsukiyama whimpered silently when he got to the engorged tip, the flushed pink color on it making his mouth water. “Kaneki-kun… May I… taste you?” He asked softly, feeling his face grow hotter as he glanced up at the half ghoul.

Biting his bottom lip, the white haired man nodded with a hot puff of breath escaping his throat, a fine shiver working down his body at the request. “Y-yes, please…”

With a flick of his tongue over his lips, Tsukiyama leaned down, holding the thick erection by the base, taking a brief deep breath when he got close to the tip. The scent that filled his nostrils was so musky, but it was so very sweet, so very Kaneki, that his own cock twitched in anticipation.

Sticking his tongue out, he pressed it to the underside of the fat tip, giving it a languid stroke with the flattened muscle before pulling his tongue back into his mouth, moaning at the flavor that danced on his taste buds. He leaned in again, slowly running his tongue around the plump head, loud slurping sounds filling the room as he was almost making out with it.

Now parting his lips, the ghoul took the whole tip in his mouth, closing his eyes in delight because it was just too good to feel the organ against his tongue, relishing in the groans and the spasms coming from the male. Just the thought that he was pleasing Kaneki made him happy.

“Oh… oh Tsukiyama…” Kaneki was trying his best to not trash around the bed, pulling and clawing at the mattress because it felt too good. The mouth sucking him was so hot and so wet it made him see stars; that tongue so smooth against his heated flesh. He felt like he could cum at any moment, especially when Tsukiyama seemed to be enjoying himself with having his mouth full.

Lowering his mouth further, the Gourmet took what he could until he gagged a bit when a little more than the half was in, making him let out a whine of frustration. Pulling back with a quiet pant, Tsukiyama shot a glance at the man’s face, seeing him with his eyes shut tightly and his face red, probably not as red as his though.

And hearing him groan and moan like that because of what he was doing sent heat straight down to the man’s crotch. Not being able to help himself, Tsukiyama lowered his mouth onto the already dripping cock again, the taste of pre cum doing nothing to calm him as he reached down with one hand to pull his own erection out of the confines of his cotton pants, whimpering around Kaneki when he finally started pumping himself with a tight fist.

If the Gourmet thought he wasn’t being seen, he was very much wrong. The white haired male was watching every movement he made with half lidded eyes, and when he saw the man take his hand to between his legs, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more. “Hmm… rrgh Tsu-Tsukiyama… I-I’m close…”

Kaneki removed his hands from the sheets and gently gripped the ghoul’s hair, pulling him off of him, receiving a loud whine of complaint. However, he was paying more attention to the string of saliva mixed with pre cum attached to the man’s lips.

“Why did you do that?”

He couldn’t help but to let a small coy grin tug at his lips at the pout on the man’s face. Kaneki held his hands out for the older male and helped him to straddle his hips, holding in a quiet moan as their erections brushed together.

“Because I want you to feel good too.”

Another fierce blush covered Tsukiyama’s face at the words, and he bit his bottom lip as he stared down at Kaneki, reaching to gently place his hands on the firm chest to hold himself upright on the other’s lap.

Reaching out, the white haired male helped the man to remove his pants completely and put the clothing away, feeling his face heat up lightly when he finally saw how hard Tsukiyama really was, his cock standing proud between his pretty thighs. It was a just bit longer than his, but it wasn’t nearly as thick, and it had nice pink shade, wet with the pre cum dribbling down the swollen tip.

Glancing down at where he was sitting, Tsukiyama let out a shaky breath as he rolled his hips tentatively against Kaneki’s, a loud moan leaving his parted lips when their erections brushed together. “O-oh mon dieu… Ka-Kaneki… fe-feels so good...”

“You look… so good like that…” He breathed out hoarsely between groans, his hands reaching out to hold onto the Gourmet’s waist, jerkily thrusting upwards to meet the man’s movements.

Tsukiyama leaned down, cupping the white haired man’s face and taking his lips in his, their kiss sloppy, wet and carnal as their tongues rubbed and rolled over the other.

But when the man leaned down, Kaneki’s cock moved away from his and slipped under him, and Tsukiyama gasped quietly when he felt that hard mass of flesh brushing against his ass, not resisting the urge to push back lightly against it.

Having the other’s erection in his mouth had felt so good and he could only imagine how amazing it would feel to have Kaneki in other places.

“Ka-Kaneki-kun… I… I want to…” He whimpered softly as he pulled away from the kiss, pressing his flushed face to the crook of the male’s neck, shyly mouthing a few small drops of sweat he found there.

To make sure the other would understand him, Tsukiyama pushed his ass back against Kaneki’s cock again, moaning when it brushed over the cleft of his ass.

Gripping the man’s thighs, Kaneki let out a low gasp when that soft ass rubbed so lightly over his swollen shaft, feeling himself twitch in interest. He was surprised when Tsukiyama began pushing back incessantly against him and along with what the man had said and the little whimpers against his neck, he could figure out what he was supposed to do.

Bringing his right hand up, he took three of his fingers into his mouth, noticing how the other’s gaze was glued to him and heating up lightly as he sucked and slurped around his digits, coating them with saliva, making sure they were all slippery and wet.

Kaneki removed his fingers from his mouth with a low pop, biting his bottom lip as he took his left hand to Tsukiyama’s ass, squeezing one cheek with a groan, kneading the flesh as he heard the other gasp and push back against his palm. “You’re so soft…”

The Gourmet whined quietly, his face so hot he thought he would explode as he felt that groping hand work his ass gently. A moan escaped his swollen lips as the slippery fingers traced the cleft between his cheeks, and his hips rolled to meet the touch.

“Can you… spread your legs a bit more?” Kaneki said softly as he leaned down to nuzzle the male’s neck, placing small kisses all around the smooth jaw, smiling when Tsukiyama complied with his request, those pretty legs parting and moving higher around his hips without resistance.

Letting out a low sigh, Kaneki moved his wet fingers up and down the cleft of the other’s ass, finding the small puckered entrance in no time, making the older male gasp softly, pressing lightly and massaging it calmly. This could be his first time, but Kaneki was no idiot and he knew that this would be better if Tsukiyama was completely relaxed.

Tsukiyama had his lips parted against the other male’s neck, a thin line of drool rolling down the side of his mouth at the feel of his cock pressed up against Kaneki’s toned stomach and having his hole touched so gently. It was strange at first, but when he allowed himself to melt in the half ghoul’s arms, it was so good, sending small sparks of pleasure up his body and straight to his erection.

Ever so slowly, Kaneki pressed his middle finger in, burying it deep to the knuckle inside Tsukiyama’s ass, his left hand still holding the round cheeks apart. He took a look at the man’s face, seeing his eyes closed tightly and his brows furrowed, feeling short nails digging into his sides, the soft moans escaping the parted lips letting the half ghoul know how much the other was actually enjoying it.

Pulling his finger back a bit, he started moving in and out of the other, his shaft thumping in anticipation as he felt those tight hot walls clamping down around him, listening to how the older male’s moans only grew louder when he pushed in all the way.

“Mo-more… you can… more…” The Gourmet murmured quietly, rolling his hips slightly against the long finger as he nuzzled the half ghoul’s throat, wanting to feel more of Kaneki inside of him. He would be surprised at how there was no discomfort if he wasn’t so occupied at the moment.

Nodding at the words, the white haired man gently pressed his index finger and slid it in smoothly, dropping his chin to mouth Tsukiyama’s shoulder delicately, kissing his way to the Gourmet’s ear, not forgetting the earlier reaction he got when he had touched it. He flicked his tongue briefly over the fleshy lobe, receiving a loud gasp followed by a high pitched moan when he took it in his mouth and sucked it lightly.

“Ooh… nng… ah Kaneki!” Tsukiyama jerked his hips back every time the other would push those long fingers in. Kaneki’s fingers felt so good inside of him, stretching him carefully, gently prying and coaxing him to relax his muscles, brushing across sensitive nerves, making the Gourmet’s toes curl in delight and his cock drip with pre cum. “Ka-a-ah!”

Embarrassed with the sounds he was letting out, the Gourmet attached his mouth to the other’s neck, nibbling on the spot just beneath the male’s ear as he let out muffled whimpers, rocking back against the prodding fingers, getting even more turned on at the low hoarse groans Kaneki made when he sucked his flesh just the right way.

He swallowed visibly at how the older male was moaning, the sounds making his erection painful with arousal. Kaneki was sure he had been never this hard in his life. He lightly twisted his fingers around, scissoring them a couple of times to stretch the muscles the best he could before pulling out of the man.

Releasing the small patch of skin from between his teeth, Tsukiyama whined quietly when he felt rather empty when Kaneki pulled out of him. Slowly, he rose from the man’s chest and sat on his lap, straddling the strong hips with a fierce blush. He reached down, placing his hands on the toned abdomen under him and licked his lips, moving so the male’s cock was brushing against the cleft of his ass, moaning when the tip brushed over his stretched hole.

“Kaneki-kun…” He breathed out hotly, a flutter on his chest when the other held his waist, biting his bottom lip because everything was just too good to be true. The Gourmet lifted himself on his knees a bit, reaching under himself to wrap his long fingers around the other’s thick erection, pumping it a couple of times and spreading the pre cum that dribbled from the tip.

“Would you… hold me open per favore?” Tsukiyama requested shyly, holding the other’s cock by the base as his other hand brushed across the firm chest.

Kaneki nodded, blushing at the words but he complied without a second thought, moving his hands from the man’s waist, caressing his legs gently then reaching for his lower back, smiling lightly to himself when he brushed across twin dimples just at the bottom of the male’s spine, tracing them for a moment before settling his hands on the other’s ass, squeezing the cheeks and spreading them apart.

His eyes traced the older male’s face, adoring the sight of the red blush, the way that usually neat hair was all messed up, how those thin eyebrows were furrowed, the way his lips were swollen from all the kissing, and absolutely loving the way the man was gazing at him as if he was the most precious being in the whole world.

And he was staring at Tsukiyama in the same way.

A soft moan escaped the Gourmet’s mouth as he was pulled open, and he lowered his hands on the other’s cock to grip him by the base.

Very slowly, Tsukiyama lowered himself on the fat tip, gasping and digging his short nails on the male’s chest as he was stretched further, loving everything about it. He let out a shaky breath, his eyes shut tightly as his whole body shuddered, his thighs quivering around the man’s hips.

“Nng… oh Ka-Kaneki… oh _god_ …”

Kaneki gasped, trying to find air as his cock was slowly engulfed, his eyes rolling back because it just felt too good. Tsukiyama was so hot, so tight, gripping him and taking him in so nicely. It was perfect.

“Tsu… Tsukiyama… ah… god you’re… tight…” He slowly let go of the man’s ass, instead gripping his thighs, digging his fingers on the flesh.

Tsukiyama felt like he was on fire, his whole body was burning, he was so full and it was so good. He closed his eyes as he lowered himself further down on the thick cock, adoring the way it twitched and thumped inside of him. Slowly, he took the whole erection in, inch by inch, his spine curling in pleasure.

Trembling, he tentatively rocked his hips forward, a loud moan leaving his throat as soon as he did. Tsukiyama could feel the man’s swollen tip dragging across his sensitive insides, his walls clenching down around the hard shaft.

His head fell back when the older male started to move and Kaneki felt as if he would explode from the overwhelming pleasure assaulting his nerves. He lifted his hips lightly, thrusting upwards to push further into the other, moans spilling from both of them.

“Nng… fe-feels so… feels so good… Ka-Kaneki…” The older male moaned with a quiet sob, his eyes watering because it was too much for him to handle.

Their eyes met and Kaneki saw the tears prickling at the corner of the man’s eyes, groaning because it looked so good along with the reddened face.

“You’re… ah Tsukiyama-san… you’re s-so beautiful… rrg…”

“Mm!” Was the male’s only reply as he raised himself a bit and then lowered himself again on the thick erection, his toes curling in pleasure as he licked his lips, the small tears gathered in his eyes escaping through his eyelashes.

Kaneki moved his hands up, running his palms over firm thighs to the pale hips, caressing the slim waist then reaching higher to touch the man’s chest. He spread his fingers over the expanse of skin covering nice muscles, tentatively brushing over the pinkish nipples, hearing the sharp intake of breath the other took. He played with the hard nubs delicately, pressing them down gently with his thumbs, biting the side of his lip as Tsukiyama began whimpering at the attention.

“There… o-oh… the-there… s’il te pla-plaît… don’t stop…” The Gourmet whimpered and moaned, throwing his head back as he experienced something he never did before. His insides were being worked like a dream, that fat tip touching every sensitive nerve he had, and the way Kaneki kept touching him so gently and staring at him as if he was the only one was driving him crazy, and he wasn’t sure if he’d able to last much longer.

Flicking his tongue over his lips, Kaneki watched how the man jerked his hips forward as he cupped his face with his right hand. With his free one, he reached lower, brushing past the other’s abdomen, tracing his navel briefly before gripping the hard cock between the male’s thighs, swiping his thumb around the dripping tip, getting a nice and loud high pitched moan from Tsukiyama.

And when he began to flick his wrist and move his fist up and down the erection, he felt the older male tighten around him and he gasped and groaned out, staring up at the other’s red face, knowing he was probably as flushed as the man. “Ah- like that… Tsukiyama…”

“Ka-ah! Mo-mon cher… I-I… ca-can’t!”

Tsukiyama couldn’t take it, it was too much, the way Kaneki’s cock just brushed around all the right places, the way his hand was working his erection so nicely, and especially the way the other man was gazing at him, it brought him over the edge.

“A-ah I’m going… Kaneki I-I’m going to…!” He almost shouted, digging his nails on the chest beneath him, jerkily rocking his hips forward one last time before letting out a loud sob as he came with his eyes shut tightly, and splattering cum all over his lower stomach and the other’s hand.

With the tightness around him only increasing, Kaneki was going mad, but the sight of Tsukyiama coming undone did it for him. “I-I…!”

Kaneki thrust upwards one last time as his toes curled and he closed his eyes. “Oh god… Shuu…” He groaned out under his breath without even noticing, emptying himself inside the other man, moving his hips messily a couple more times, milking himself completely before falling back on the bed, panting and covered in sweat.

And then, Tsukiyama collapsed onto the other’s chest, panting and flushed, his whole body still shuddering from the force of his orgasm, blinking his eyes open slowly. He glanced up, meeting Kaneki’s gentle eyes and he couldn’t help but give the other male a small tired smile, leaning in to press their lips together in a lazy kiss that the man immediately returned.

-

After they had finally untangled themselves from each other, the couple now rested in the comfortable aftermath under the covers, not bothering to take a shower yet. They were lying on their sides, their eyes never straying from each other, even though they were so close as they talked, a small persistent blush refusing to ever leave their faces.

Tsukiyama had one hand over the other’s waist, his slender fingers stretched to brush across the pale back, laying his head on his free arm; while Kaneki was cupping the older male’s cheek, brushing his thumb over a sharp cheekbone, caressing the skin delicately.

“What were you doing before I got here?” The white haired man asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper, gently placing some strands of the male’s hair behind his ear.

“Sleeping.” The Gourmet tried, but it sounded fake even to his own ears and he sighed silently. “Trying to at least.”

“You were crying, weren’t you?”

Tsukiyama swallowed thickly, obviously not wanting to answer, even though he was quite aware that the male already knew the truth.

“Why were you crying? Is it because of things I said? If it is, I really am sorry, I never meant to do that.” Kaneki shifted even closer to the other, their noses almost brushing together now.

“No. Well, kind of, but it wasn’t exactly because of what you said. The things you said made me realize how you probably will never forgive me for what I did. And I can’t blame you.” The Gourmet explained, lightly squeezing the other’s waist, licking his lips nervously. “I’m sorry for what I did to you, Kaneki-kun. In the past, when we met... I wish I hadn’t been so disgusting, that things had gone differently, I’m sorry for… I’m so sorry, mon amour… I-”

“It’s alright. I forgive you.”

“… Quoi?”

“You are who you are now, the past is the past. You’ve changed, for the best. You help me now and you’re always there for me.” Kaneki smiled slightly at the man, leaning in to brush their lips together, a low brief laugh escaping his lips. “Also, it’s not like I can stay angry at you after what we did.”

The older male let out a soft laugh, a nice red blooming across his cheeks, and he hugged the other man closer. “I suppose you really can’t. You even called me by my first name.”

Kaneki traced the man’s jaw with his fingertips, now turning a bit flushed himself as the other brought it up once again. “I told you, I didn’t mean to.”

“I don’t mind. If it’s you, I don’t mind if you use my first name.”

“I’ll think about it then, Shuu.”

Tsukiyama blushed and smiled, tucking his head under the man’s chin, feeling his chest erupt into flutters at the sound of his name leaving those heavenly lips.

“You live really far from the apartment.” Kaneki suddenly commented, now mindlessly playing with the hairs on the nape of the man’s neck.

“Ah, a bit, oui. I don’t mind though, the walk is quite relaxing.”

“Walk? Don’t tell me you walk to the apartment from here every day.”

“But I do?”

The white haired male couldn’t believe it; this man went completely out of his way almost every day and took a walk that lasted over an hour just to meet Kaneki whenever he was requested.

“Why don’t you take a cab?”

“I’d rather walk; it’s a good work out for my legs, non? And it seems like the results were worth it, with the way you were all over them.” Tsukiyama teased playfully, glancing up at the other through his long lashes.

“Even so, it’s too far… You should live closer.”

“Hm, but I like it here, mon cher. And I always arrive on time. There would be close to no difference if I lived closer. Tuttavia, with you asking me like that, I might have to end up agreeing.”

“Good, next time, I don’t want to take an hour drive.” Kaneki said with a quiet huff, remembering how much he had to pay the taxi driver.

“Next time mon ange?”

“Yeah, I hope it comes soon, I want to spend more time with you. Just with you, I mean. If that’s alright with you?”

Tsukiyama smiled and hugged the other’s torso, tangling their legs together as he kissed the other’s lips briefly, not being able to hold back the affection, his heart beating so hard he thought it would rip out of his chest. “Of course that’s alright with me, Kaneki-kun, absolutely! I would love to.”

Smiling slightly, Kaneki gently traced the man’s smooth jaw, caressing the skin with his fingertips, humming silently to himself. “Did you think this was a one time thing?”

“Oui? I thought you did it more out of pity, to be honest, since you came all the way here to apologize. I thought that was your way to show me that you were sorry.” The Gourmet admitted with a light blush, tenderly rubbing the man’s back as he smiled. Tsukiyama just couldn’t believe his luck, to have Kaneki forgive him and want to spend more time with him. It was more than he ever expected getting.

Kaneki couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, cupping the older’s now heated face, grinning as he hugged the man’s slim waist, tugging him closer so their chests were touching, making Tsukiyama gasp and blush further, the sight making his insides flutter pleasantly.

He could honestly get used to seeing Tsukiyama like that for him.

“Shuu, if what we did was just a way for me to say sorry, I think I’ll have to apologize to you every day now.”


End file.
